The Battle Through Time
by Tank's Dragon
Summary: Clockwork must find answers, Danny and Ember must find a connection, and a lost boy must find his place in the world, and all this happens through time as they battle the evil one. A Danny/Ember flick along with some other romances.
1. The Plan

**The Battle Through Time**

_**Disclaimer**__: The only thing I own is the plot, the boy that has the ghost within him, and the ghost that is within him. The rest belongs to the creators of the show Danny Phantom._

_**Summery**__: Clockwork must find answers, Danny and Ember must find a connection, and a lost boy must find his place in the world, and all this happens through time as they battle the evil one. A Danny/Ember flick along with some other romances. This story happens some time after Phantom Planet._

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Plan**

Clockwork and the Observers were in a meeting discussing the danger that was going to happen. One of the video screens that were in the room was showing a monstrous ghost being released from a human boy that tried to resists. Another of the screens was showing the same boy killing many people at different times including some ghosts. An additional screen showed a man summing something ghost like and putting it into a women. Another screen was showing the ghost that exited the body of the boy as the ruler of the Ghost Zone and the human world. However, Clockwork was looking at the last of the five screens which was of Danny Phantom using his ghostly wail at the same time Ember McLain uses the power of her guitar. This causes a ghost arm from the boy from the other screens to break apart. All the videos were repeating except for the one of the boy killing humans and ghosts.

"Clockwork as you know this ghost," one of the Observers said afraid to say the name of the ghost, "is beyond any of our control or powers. We were never given the power to change the events of the Four."

"Yes, I know the four original ghosts that created the Ghost Zone and gave us the power to keep time in balance." Clockwork said as he floated to the video he was still looking at. "However, we do have the power to change what the only two that are able to hurt the evil of the Four do."

"Clockwork they were only able to hurt him once, and when he was still sealed within the boy," one of the Observers said.

"I am well aware of that. Now, why don't you finish observing why I do my job," Clockwork said as he used his staff with a clock at one end to create a vortex to travel through time and space.

* * *

**At the Fenton's House**

Danny and Sam were watching a movie on their couch cuddling. Maddie, Jack, and Jazz were in the kitchen about to leave to take Jazz to see the college she would be attaining in the fall.

"Bye Danny we will be back in a few hours," Maddie told her son.

"Now you kids don't do anything too crazy, unless you're after a ghost," Jack yelled at Danny and Sam.

"We won't dad. See you guys latter," Danny yelled back.

"Ya, bye Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," Sam said.

"Now Danny you really need to behave. You have a girlfriend now. And if there is a ghost attack please take care of it," Jazz said to her little brother. She still doesn't like her little brother dating Sam, but as long as her brother was happy she didn't mind that much.

"Don't worry Jazz I can take care of it," Danny said.

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, along with Jazz left and head on to the road. After they were long gone Tucker came running into the house screaming and out of breath.

"What is it Tuck?" Danny said as he and Sam rushed over to him.

It…it…it was Ember," Tuck struggled to get out.

"Ember, where?" Danny said as his eyes went green for a second from the slight anger of having to fight a ghost instead of spending time with Sam.

Tucker finally caught his breath and said, "At the park. She's going crazy, destroying everything and everyone she can."

"Well, I'm going ghost," Danny said as he change into his ghost form. "I'm sorry Sam; it looks like we'll have to finish the movie another time."

"Sure just don't let me wait too long," Sam said as she and Danny kissed for a hopefully short good bye.

"Man do you two have to do that in front of me, I mean come on," Tucker said in protest.

"Sorry Tuck, I'll see you guys soon, this shouldn't take long," Danny said as he flew through the ceiling and headed to the park.

* * *

**At the Park**

Ember was yelling and playing her guitar like crazy with her blue fire hair spreading everywhere. What or who ever pissed Ember off was going to pay.

"Where are you Box Ghost, I'm going to destroy you for reading my diary," Ember yelled out screaming at the top of her lunges.

The Box Ghost was hiding behind a tree shaking in fear. _I can't believe this. Why did I read Ember's diary? Do I like being beat or something?_ The Box Ghost thought to himself. The truth was The Box Ghost just found the diary in a box, with no idea that Ember's old human self use to live in the house he was trying to haunt, that is until he opened it.

Ember fired another blast from her guitar that destroyed the tree in which The Box Ghost hid behind.

"There you are," Ember said just before hinting another note on her guitar. The blast hits The Box Ghost and knocks him to the ground.

"Now where is my diary?" Ember said holding up The Box Ghost by his shirt ready to punch him.

"Over there," The Box Ghost pointed to a pile of boxes that were next to a blue book with slight flames drawn on the cover.

Ember flew over to her diary, still holding The Box Ghost, and picked her old diary up. _Wow, it's been a while_, the girl thought to herself.

Ember looked from the diary to The Box Ghost and yelled, "Now if you ever tell anyone, I mean anyone anything that is in this diary then so help me…you will free more pain than you could ever imagine."

The Box Ghost nodded terrified as Ember let go of him. After he was free he flew off as fast as he could.

_My old dairy from when I was still a human. How did that idiot ever get his hands on it_, Ember thought to herself as she stared at her old dairy mesmerized in thoughts of her past.

Just then Danny Phantom flew over to Ember extremely fast. "Oh great, just what I need," Ember said crossing her arms staring at Danny angrily for his interruption of her thoughts of the past.

"Well Ember funny seeing you here destroying this park," Danny said.

"Easy dipstick I'm in no mood for you. I just got done beating up The Box Ghost for reading my diary," Ember said as she thought, _Why did I just tell him about my diary._

"Ha, you keep a diary, and to think I thought you were this hard core rock singer or something."

"Shut up dipstick," Ember yelled as her hair fired up when she played a note on her guitar unleashing a purple fist at Danny which he dogged.

"What's the matter Ember too busy putting your sole in your diary to practice your aim," Danny said as he blasted her with one green echo blast after another until one of them hit Ember sending her flying to the ground. Danny flew over to her getting the Fenton Thermos out aimed right at her.

"Danny, wait," Clockwork said coming out of no where with his time vortex.

"What…Clockwork, what are you doing here?" Danny said as he almost dropped the thermos in surprise.

By this time Ember got up wounding why Clockwork of all people would be here.

"Danny, Ember, there is something I must show you," Clockwork said as he opened a time vortex.

"Why do you need to see Ember, she's the enemy," Danny said looking from Clockwork to Ember, and then back to Clockwork.

"You both need to see this, and as for the why. It will be easier to show you why. Now both of you follow me," Clockwork said entering the vortex before either Danny or Ember could say a word. Danny and Ember looked at each other, and then without words entered the vortex both wanting to know why Clockwork wanted them.

The vortex leads them to Clockwork's place which has a portal of echo energy that can lead to any time and any place.

"Wow, you know I always wanted to sneak in here and become the ruler of all of time, but I could never find out where this place was," Ember said looking around to try to determine her location in the ghost zone.

"Ya, I know, of course I know everything…well except one thing. However, that is the reason I need your help," Clockwork said turning to Danny and Ember.

"What, you need our help, as in me and dipstick here. Why would I ever help you Clockwork," Ember said staring at Clockwork like she was going to kill him for even considering the idea.

Clockwork just pointed his staff at the vortex, and said, "This is why you will help me."

The vortex changed to the monstrous ghost killing Ember. The sight was unbearable, Danny had to look away, and as for Ember she stood their motionless with a look of both horror and fear, Clockwork just stared at Danny and Ember knowing that Ember will now help him.

"I'm sure I don't have to show you your death Danny," Clockwork said as he turned the vortex to its normal state.

"What happened, no what is going to happen? What was that thing that," Danny looked at the motionless Ember with remorse as he thought, _I can't believe I free sorry for her, but that was a horrible way to die_, and then said, "What was that thing?"

"It was the evil one of the Four, that is the four first ghosts that created The Ghost Zone."

"And it…it kills me, but how, I already died, how can I die again," Ember said tears nearly coming from her eyes.

"Well Ember that thing kills many humans along with many ghosts. There are two ways to kill a ghost Ember, one being what the other three of the Four did, and that was give yourself up to go somewhere else, and as for the second way that way is lost somewhere in time. Only he knows what it is."

"Then is that what you want us to help you with Clockwork, but I don't see how we can hel…" But before Danny could get out the last word Clockwork again changed the vortex, this time to the scene where Danny uses his ghostly wail and Ember uses her guitar to destroy the huge ghostly beast arm that was coming from a pre-teen boy.

"That boy is containing the ghost sealed within him, for now, but in time the seal will break completely and the evil one of the Four will be free, and as you can see you two have the powers to at least hurt him, somewhat, but only together. The reason I need your help is because no one else has any power to hurt him. Why you two have such power I don't even know, but if you're lucky in time you will find out."

"So what are we suppose to do find this boy and kill him," Ember said now back to her old self. _I can't believe I almost lost it there, _Ember thought to herself.

"No, you see killing the boy will only make this future come to pass quicker, and we need time. The evil one can also travel through time, and he will be looking for us, me partially due to his own arrogance and pride. As for the boy he seems to be the only thing that can resist the evil one and he seems to have some control over the evil one's powers. However, the seal has been slowly loosening as time goes on, and soon it will break all together."

"Then what do you want Ember and me to do?" Danny asked.

"For now you two must train to use your powers as one. You will be sent four years into the past where hopefully the evil one will not find you," Clockwork said as he handed Danny and Ember both a time belt to travel through time.

"So you really are going to trust me?" Ember said looking at Clockwork as she thought, _Once this ghost is beaten I will have my ticket to ruling all of time._

"It's like I said before I know everything, and I know you won't betray me Ember McLain."

"So Clockwork what will you be doing as we are in the past?" Danny asked as he thought, _I can't believe I have to work along side Ember, but if it is to save the world then I guess I have no choice._

"I will be searching all of time and space for the answers I seek, and yes for the second way to kill a ghost."

"So we will be killing that ghost," Ember said.

"Yes, but not the boy, only kill the ghost when he is not sealed in the boy anymore."

"Ya, I got it," Ember said as Danny and her approached the portal now showing Amity Park four years ago.

"One last thing if you run into the boy don't make him angry, and if the evil one himself shows up, run," Clockwork stated as Danny and Ember walked into the portal neither wanting to work with the other, but are given no choice.

As soon as Clockwork turned the portal to its normal state one of the Observers came flying through the door.

"Clockwork its…its him," the Observer said before he passed out, and then out of the door came Undergrowth, Vortex, Fright Night, and lastly the evil one in his monstrous form.

"Hello Clockwork," said the evil one as he slowly floated over to Clockwork.

"Well it seems that you're right on time," Clockwork said as he smiled knowingly.

"I see you managed to see me coming, but even you can't change what you know will happen next," the evil one said staring at Clockwork.

"That is where you're wrong," Clockwork used his staff to flee from the evil one and managed to get away just in time.

"So the hunt begins, just like I thought it would, ha," the evil one said as he turned around and floated out of Clockworks place. "Destroy everything." And so Undergrowth, Vortex, and Fright Night started to blow the place to pieces as the evil one glared at the vast space known as The Ghost Zone and said, "It is only a matter of time."

* * *

_**Author Note:**__ There, end of the first chapter, hope you liked it, the next chapter will be uploaded in May or sooner if I find the time to write it. As for the story if you think Clockwork told Danny and Ember his full plan you are mistaken because Clockwork has a few surprises in store for __everyone even the evil one. As for the whole Danny and Sam thing at the beginning had to do they are dating, but that will change._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing._


	2. The Boundaries of Time

**Chapter 2: The Boundaries of Time**

A per-teen boy with black hair was standing on a sandy dune and facing the vast seemly endless desert in Nevada. The boy turns his focus to Los Vegas the huge city that was in the middle of the vast desert.

_So this is Los Vegas the city that never sleeps and never rest. The people in this city will pay for their crimes, _the boy thought as he gazed at the city motionless with his blood shot eyes that had bags under them that were extremely dark like he has not slept in weeks.

The boy approaches the city, and as nears it two ghosts came flying from the city fighting. One was Dani, the halfa that was cloned from Danny's DNA, and the other was Skulker, the Ghost Zone greatest hunter.

"If I can't get the ghost boy then his clone will be the next best thing," Skulker said as he fired shoots at Dani.

Dani dodges them and fires back saying, "It looks like you can't get me either."

Skulker dodged the blast and managed to shoot another blast that hit Dani causing her to go flying down to where the boy stood. The boy looked at her helping her up, and then glared at Skulker.

"Thanks," Dani said preparing herself to continue the fight.

"Don't worry I'll take care of this ghost," the boy said still glaring at Skulker.

"Ha, you think you, a human, can stop the greatest ghost hurter in the entire ghost zone," Skulker laughed at the boy, but the boy just glared at him.

The wind started to blow seeming to be coming from the boy as a little echo energy rises slowly from the boy. Skulker takes notice of this and stops laughing, but before he could do more the boy jumps into the air and gives Skulker the punch of his life causing his suit to rip apart leaving the real Skulker without any protection. Skulker then runs off as fast as he could as the boy glares harder at the defeated Skulker.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Dani said as she turned back into her human form and walked over to where the boy was standing.

"It's just this power I always had, but what about you? You're half ghost and half human, even I never seen anything like that," the boy said as he looked at her with a slight smile, something that never happened to him before.

"I'm a halfa, how I got this way is hard to explain, but anyone what's your name? Mine is Dani."

"The name is Jin," Jin said now back to his normal emotionless self.

* * *

**Back with Danny and Ember**

The vortex leads Danny and Ember to four years ago in Amity Park where much was the same as the present day Amity Park. The only differences where that Danny had yet to get his ghost powers and was eleven-years-old in this time, and that Ember was a human twelve-year-old that lived in a house in Amity Park in this time. Danny and Ember both wondered the same thing why they designed to work together, and why would Clockwork only send them four years into the past in the place they would most likely be.

"Hey dipstick I don't know what Clockwork is really up to, but what is the really reason you think he wants us together in this time," Ember said as she thought, _I can't believe I'm stuck working with dipstick that is until I know for sure that I won't die…again._

"I'm not really sure, but Clockwork always has some hidden plan that no one will know until the end of it. But I do trust Clockwork in whatever he is up to even if I'm not sure if he wants us for our power over that monstrous ghost or not," Danny said as he thought, _Clockwork better have a really good reason for pairing me up with Ember, and making me miss out on spending time with Sam._

"Well I just don't think Clockwork has a good reason for this, and the only reason I followed his little plan was because I don't want to die again, trust me it's not fun."

"Well so are we agreed that we will train like Clockwork said."

"Ya, I guest I don't really have a choice, but after this is over we're going back to being enemies."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

Danny and Ember spend the rest of the day trying to finger out a way to use their powers as one, and since Danny could only use his ghostly wail twice at a time it became a vary long day for them. Danny kept transforming back to his normal form and then forcing to rest before they could try it again. During this time Danny was recovering, and Ember just looked at her diary wondering to open it or not while not saying anything to Danny. At the end of the day they slept in an old empty house where they of course slept in different rooms.

* * *

**Back with Clockwork**

Clockwork just appeared out his vortex in front of a lonely place deep within the Ghost Zone. The place had an eerie glow to it, but also had a mystical glow to it well.

_So this is the boundary of time where my answers will be found, _Clockwork thought as he entered a place in which was beyond time and space, a place that he has no power over, but this place might allow him to find the answers he seeks.

The place was like nothing even Clockwork ever seen; the place was looked like it was somewhat combined with the human world. However, Clockwork was more in the Ghost Zone part, so it looked more like it than the human world, but the place was still very foreign to him. Clockwork stood there wondering as he gazed at a place he never thought he would see, it was forbidden for anyone to come here, and the place was hidden from everyone, but he did the back work by searching through time and found this place.

_So this is it the true connection between the Ghost Zone and the human world. This place has no time, and it has no space. It is something that is beyond it, and even I can't understand it. However, this place may contain many questions that will never be answered, but it also contains answers to many questions that can only be solved here. There is no point in pondering on what can never be solved so I will only focus on the information I must find the answer to, the second way to kill a ghost,_ Clockwork thought as he floated around in this place.

"Hello again Clockwork," the evil one said right behind Clockwork.

Clockwork turn around in surprise as he saw the evil one as he said, "So where are your follows, or are you scared that they would betray you if they ever found this place."

"Please Clockwork you know I still have power over this place that is how I knew you would be here. I only allowed you to come here to give me more of a challenge, and as for Undergrowth, Vortex, and Fright Night they are not worthy to be here, but you are Clockwork."

"Even you should know you don't have complete power here like you do the real world."

"That may be, but if you join me Clockwork even this place will truly belong to me. Think about it Clockwork you could live in this place like a king, only to have me to answer to, and that would only be on rare occasions. I know you admire this place I can see in your eyes, so what do say Clockwork. Will you help me take the only place I can't take by myself?"

Clockwork looked on with wonder as he thought; _This place is everything I could ever want. However I will not take this place, this is the one place where no one should rule. It just is not right, and besides it's my job to save this world from him._ "No, I will not help you. In fact I am your biggest threat."

"Well I'm upset you won't take by offer. However, you are not any threat to me, I have no threat," the evil one said as he shot the most massive echo blast Clockwork ever saw.

Clockwork dodged the blast and ran for it flying at a very high speed. However, the evil one soon caught up quickly and fired another blast that sent Clockwork flying to infinite space. As Clockwork fell knock out he awoken and used his time staff to stop his fall with a vortex of lights, but he still floated in the same place he was. Clockwork looked up only to see another blast coming for him, but he dodged firing a blast of his own at the evil one. The evil one easily took on the blast with no effect on himself. Suddenly something came out of no where and grabbed Clockwork taking him away very fast. The evil one saw this and followed sending blast 

after blast at them. The thing that grabbed Clockwork fired its own blast hitting the evil one slowing him down, but only slightly. However, this gave the thing that is holding on to Clockwork enough time to escape.

* * *

**At the Fenton's house**

Jazz, Jack, and Meddie just returned to find out that Danny left to fight Ember at the park a few hours ago and has yet to be seen since. Sam and Tucker already checked the park with no sign of Danny at all.

"What do mean he's gone?" Meddie said wondering where her son was.

"I told you he went off to fight Ember and now he's gone. We already checked the park where they were fighting," Sam said with a sad look in her eyes.

"Now listen, Danny is out there somewhere and the only way to find him is to split up and search. He could not of gotten far, but first we eat," Jack said as he got something to eat.

"Jack, Danny is missing we don't have time to eat," Meddie said.

"I know and since there's a ghost involved I'll need my strength to catch it."

"Dad, Mom's right we don't have time now I say we search for Danny in teams. Mom, you and Dad can search north, Tucker and Sam can search south, while I'll search around here some more in case he shows up," Jazz said.

"Ok let's do it, and get that ghost," Jack said as he stopped eating and picked up a big ghost gun ready to fight.

"Now honey are you sure you'll be find by yourself," Meddie said looking at Jazz.

"Don't worry I won't go too far," Jazz said.

Jack, Meddie, Sam, and Tucker all got some ghost fighting equipment and headed out. Jazz also picked up some ghost gear looking at the Ghost Portal for a bit.

"I wonder if Danny is somewhere in the Ghost Zone," Jazz said as she looked away.

Suddenly The Box Ghost came flying in, but Jazz quickly blasted him using the ghost gun she was holding. The Box Ghost flew to the ground and a piece of paper fell from his pocket.

"So ghost tell me where Danny is or I'll blast you again," Jazz said aiming the ghost gun right at The Box Ghost.

"Danny, you mean the ghost boy. I have not seen the ghost boy today, but I have seen Ember," The Box Ghost yelled as he got up again.

_Ember…Sam and Tucker said Danny was fighting Ember, _Jazz thought as she said, "Then where is Ember."

"The last time I saw her she was at the park. Now I must go back to the Ghost Zone. Beware!" The Box Ghost said as he floated into the ghost portal. Jazz let him go, knowing that he hasn't seen Danny or Ember in at least a few hours.

Jazz looked over where she blasted The Box Ghost and notice a piece of paper. She went over to pick it up, and when she looked at it she was shocked. The paper was from Ember seeming to come from a diary.

It read,

_Dear diary,_

_Today has just been one of the worst days of my life; in fact it is days like today I wonder why I stay with my foster parents. I just want to leave and start a rock band, but I don't have any money to buy a guitar, and the guitar I do have is old and run down. I just wish that my real mom could be here, but they say she is unfit to watch over me. It's not like these people are any better; they work me like a dog while their real daughter gets everything she ask for. She is there perfect beautiful little princess, well I'm sure I can be prettier than she could ever be if I had something other than these wore down clothes to ware and some make up or something._

_Well anyway the worst day of my life all started with that "perfect" step-sister of mind. I was making breakfast as usual when she came in. She started with making fun at the way I look, and then she spilled a bottle of juice for me to clean it up, and then said the thing I hate most being called a "slave." Her parents came in at that time ready for their breakfast I was making them._

"_Hey girl why isn't my breakfast at the table yet. You are such a lazy good for nothing. We let you come into our home when even your psycho mother wouldn't have you, and this is how you repay us. You are worthless," my step-father said, even if I really don't consider him that._

_I was starting to get angry but kept my temper down because I knew if I got mad it would just end worst for me. "I'm sorry sir it will be done soon. I stayed up all night cleaning this house after your daughter had a party."_

"_How dare you speak about our daughter with such a tone, you a nothing, nothing but a slave to her and us," my step-mother said, even if I again don't consider her that, as she slapped me._

_I fell to the ground with tears in my eyes as that man said, "It's ok honey I'll handle this." He then grabbed me and took me upstairs to his room and said to me, "Now listen Ember and listen well you are my slave and you will do whatever I say or you will be punished."_

_I wasn't sure at the time what he had in mind, but now I wished I would of ran away before that happened. It's too horrible for me to even write it in my dairy, but because of it I will be running away. This will hopefully be the last entry I have about those people I live with._

_Ember McLain_

Jazz got up and looked around and she turned the piece of paper over to the other side which was blank, this must have been Ember's last entry. _Wow I don't believe this. Of all people, I mean ghost, Ember having that rough of life. I wonder what happened after she wrote this, _Jazz thought as she put the paper in her pocket.

* * *

**Clockwork in the past**

Clockwork just appeared out of his vortex in an old house that was full of boxes due to a family recently moving in. The house use to be somewhat of a home to Ember McLain, but now none of her foster family lived there. Clockwork floated to the upstairs by fading through the ceiling and took a box that had Ember's old diary in. He again went downstairs and put the box so it was by the others, but still stood out. After this he left the same way he came, through the time vortex.

The family returned to their new house after they ate dinner to finish unpacking, but before they could The Box Ghost appeared and actually scared the new family out of their own house.

"Beware. Well that was easy. Now let's see what…Wait what is this," The Box Ghost caught the sight of a blue book with flames drawn on it. He picked it up and opened it, but when he opened it the last page flew out landing on the floor. He picked up that page and read where the name was, Ember McLain. After reading the name he froze and put the page in his pocket and flew off with the diary in hand. However, he did not get far until Ember spotted the diary and blasted him causing The Box Ghost to drop the diary and fall to the ground.

* * *

_**Author Note:**__ Well thanks to all who read and reviewed. A couple of things Clockwork and the evil one are always traveling through time so they will be in two or more different times or places at once during the story. Also I will add Clockwork's handy work at the end of the chapters if he has does any handy work in the last chapter. Hope this doesn't get confusing for anyone. By the way in the story Clockwork is still in the boundary of time, and as for Danny and Ember they will be the main part of the next chapter which be up sometime in May._


	3. Troubled Past

_**Author Note: **__Sorry for this being a little late, but hopefully I'll get the next chapter up in a week or two to make up for it, and well here it is._

**Chapter 3: Troubled Past**

"Hey dipstick get up already," Ember said as she looked down at Danny.

"W-what time is it," Danny said as he slowly got up.

"Well let's see it's about 10AM, FOUR YEARS IN THE PAST! Why would it matter what time it is? Now let's go and finally get this right so we can end this partnership, and go back to being enemies again."

"Jesse it was just a question, you don't have to be so rude about it. It's not like I like this whole thing either. I would much ratter be with Sam than someone like you."

"Oh that's right Sam you're little girlfriend that only likes you because of your ghost powers, just like everyone else," Ember said giving Danny an evil smile.

"What? You don't even know her, and she doesn't like me just because of my ghost powers," Danny said angrily, and then he changed his tone to a mocking tone. "She really likes me for me, not that you would know anything about that, seeing as you never had any real friends, only part time partners that could care less about you, Ember."

"What was that dipstick? Now I'm only going to say this once, you know nothing about me, so don't go assuming that I would know nothing about…" Ember said angrily at first, but slowly trailed off to a sad and lonely tone. "Let's just start this training so we get this whole thing over with, like I said before. Is that good with you baby pop."

"Find, for once I think you're right, let's just get this over with."

Danny and Ember flew off invisible to train with using their powers together, and again they trained for hours with little progress. Danny would use his ghostly wail as Ember would play her guitar, but no matter how many times they tried they could not connect their powers together.

"Ahh, why can't we get this right we been trying this for two days now. If you didn't have to rest after only using your ghostly wail twice we might be done with this whole thing by now," Ember shouted at Danny.

"Well sorrrry, but my ghostly wail takes up a large amount of my ghost energy, and what about you always looking at that diary of yours. Maybe if you would stop focusing of your past and start focusing of what's going on now we might have beaten the evil one and I might be home with Sam," Danny shouted at Ember.

"Sam, Sam, Sam. That's all I hear from you dipstick. You think I have my head in clouds, well look who's taking. Why don't stop thinking of your girlfriend, if you could call her that, for five seconds, and maybe we can actually get some work done."

"That's it, I had it with you always putting my relationship with Sam down," Danny said as he fired an echo blast at Ember, which she dodged.

"What's that, I seem to hint a nerve," Ember said as she fired a blast from her guitar right at Danny, but Danny countered with the ghostly wail.

The two blasts clashed which caused an explosion that caused both Danny and Ember to crash in opposite directions. Danny and Ember got up as the smoke cleared, which reveled the word _connection _written in green and red echo energy.

"W-what is this?" Danny said looking at the word his anger seemed to have vanished.

"It must be from Clockwork. He must be trying to tell us something, not that I care, I'm so done with this," Ember said getting ready to fly off somewhere.

"Ember, wait. What if Clockwork is telling us that we need to make a connection? What if the only way we can use our powers as one is that if we connect in someway?"

"There is no way I'm going to tell you my past, and there is no way I'm ever going to 'connect' with you. Got that dipstick."

"Ember it's the only way we can stop the evil one, and remember it kills you. You said yourself, you don't want to die."

_I can't believe this, first The Box Ghost gets his hands on my old diary, something I thought I left in the past with the rest of my human life, and now I'm force to pair up with dipstick here and make a connection with him unless I want to die again. Great, it looks like I have no choice, but I still not going to talk about the life I left behind. _Ember thought as she said, "Fine dipstick, I'll try to make a connection with you, but I'm not going to tell you everything. Got it.

"Fine, whatever, don't tell me everything, I really don't want to know anywhere. Just tell me enough so we're able to make a connection of some kind."

"Ya, I get it, a connection."

Danny and Ember went back to where they slept the night before. It was an old house in which it seemed that no one lived in years, dust made a thick layer at every inch of the house. They went to the living room area where Ember used her echo blast to break through the layer of dust, but in the process blew up a chair. Danny on the other hand just let his hand glow of green echo energy, and with his hand he cleared the dust away. They both sat down on opposite sides of the room as Danny told Ember his life story; about his parents, sister, friends, and how he got his ghost powers.

"…and well that's how Sam and I got together," Danny said.

"You know you could have left your using girlfriend out of that amazing story of yours," Ember said with sarcasm in her tone.

"I don't get, why are you always bagging on Sam, you don't even know her. What could you possibly have against her?"

"Maybe it's because she's a human girl that has a great life, but always acts all Goth for no reason other than to be different from everyone else. Ya, I know she probably gives the whole speech about just being herself, but that's a lie, she has never been herself. You want to know the real reason she's Goth, it's because she's embarrass of her true self."

"That's not true; Sam's a Goth cause…"

"Cause what she has perfect life. No dipstick, she's embarrassed of her true self. If you have any doubts then tell me how long did you know Sam before she invited you into her house?"

"Well that was because she didn't want me to like her because her family was rich."

"Is that what she told you? Ha, that's a lie being rich is apart of her, it's a part she doesn't want people to know so she covers it up with being Goth. Face it dipstick your girlfriend is nothing more than a poser. She never really liked you it's all an act, and she got you good."

"No she didn't," Danny said as unknown anger rose from his being. "Sam is not a poser. She is a Goth because that is who she is, and she likes me for who I am," Danny's tone went from angry to sad at the last part as he thought. _And she's in trouble now and the only way I can save her and rest of the world is working with Ember. I can't let her get to me, I have to stay calm. _

Ember was in a fighting stands waiting for Danny to make the first move, but instead Danny said, "Ember I'm sorry for yelling at you, and I'm sorry for talking about Sam. For some reason you don't like that, and I should respect how you feel. So can we put this behind us, and get to your life story.

Ember starred in complete shock at Danny's words as she thought, _Is he really showing me compassion? No one has ever showed me compassion before, no one. This can't be real; I don't believe it, out of all people Danny Phantom, my enemy, is only person to ever show me any real compassion. Is this really happening, it can't be, but it is, Danny Phantom has just showed me compassion._

"Hey Ember, Ember, EMBER!"

"W-what, oh ya. I guess I'm sorry too dipstick. It's my fault for getting under your skin a little. I should have just left your girlfriend out of it. Now I was just about to tell you my past, but before I begin you must know that I will not say anything about my life as a human growing up, 

the memories are too personal. But, I well tell you of how I died, and my life as a ghost," Ember said as she again took a seat.

"But Ember we're trying to make a connection, how are we going to do that without you telling me everything? I told everything."

"I will not tell you my human past," Ember yelled at Danny.

"Ok, no human past, I get it. Can you begin with your life, I mean after-life story already."

"Fine, it all began on stage for me with my first major concert ever. Well it wasn't that big, I was just an opening act, but the crowd was huge and the stage had all the pyro effects I needed to make my first big impression on the world. I was going to dazzle their eyes, and after I would become the rock star I always wanted to be. However, the pyro effects weren't working as they should be, and when I got on stage and started rocking out, right when the first time the pyro effects went off the stage explored in blue flames. I was center stage and the closer to the exploration so I was the only one to die, everyone else walked off with minor injuries. The next thing I knew I had blue flaming hair, guitar still in hands, wondering in The Ghost Zone.

"Oh course I didn't know it was The Ghost Zone, or that I was a ghost, but I found out quickly. I found out from Clockwork, he told I was ghost, how I died, and that the place where we floated was The Ghost Zone. After which I wondered around The Ghost Zone sad and lonely until I came across a large floating island that had no ghost living there. This island became my new home, in fact it was the closest thing to home I ever had. I built a house there with some help of my ghost powers, and I soon found out about my musical ghost powers. I lived there for a few years in self pity, not the proudest moment of my life. However, these feelings of pity turned into rage and despair, I felt like taking out my anger on the place that caused all my pain, Earth, the human world.

"I went to the human world through your ghost portal, and quickly learned that my ghost music could brainwash teenagers. So my plan for world domination presented itself to me, so I started my plan by getting a record deal with my brain washing music, but you got in my way, and you know the story after that."

"Ya well I couldn't let you take over the world," Danny said. "But what I don't understand is why you were so sad and lonely in The Ghost Zone."

"Like I said before that is too personal to get into, it has a lot to do with my human past," Ember said as she got out her diary pointing to it.

_I didn't really get any closer to Ember; I can't get a connection with her if I don't know her human past. That diary must be from when Ember was a human, I must get my hands on it, but I'll have to wait until tonight. _Danny thought as he said, "Fine, but it's getting kind of late Ember so I'm just going to crash for the night. We can finish out training tomorrow. Goodnight Ember."

"Ya, goodnight Da-dipstick."

Danny left the room leaving Ember alone with her thoughts. _Why did I almost call dipstick by his really name? Why am I suddenly feeling this strange feeling for him? No, I'm not falling for my enemy, I'm not, there's just no way. This feeling is just in my head, it's not real, it can't be real. _After convincing herself of this she got up and headed for bed.

Later that night when Danny was sure Ember was sleeping he snuck into her room in his ghost invisible form. Ember's room was a lot like all the other rooms in that old house; it had an old dresser that had Ember's guitar on it and right above it was an old broken mirror, the old night stand right next to the old bed where Ember was sleeping gave home to Ember's diary.

_Excellent just what I was looking for her diary, _Danny thought as he picked up the diary, and then looked at Ember. _You know she looks somewhat peaceful sleeping like this I almost feel bad about taking her diary, but I have no choice if I want to save the world. I need to see what Ember's human past was like if I'm ever going to connect with her and save the world._

Danny took one last look at Ember before he flew out of the house, and behind another house a few blocks away. He opened the diary to the first entry which read.

_Dear Diary,_

_This is the last thing my mother gave me before they took me away from her. They say she is unfit to be my mother, but I know that isn't true, she loved me, and I love her. They took me away to a foster home where the kids are mean and the people that are suppose to take care of us don't really do their job. No one here seems to care about anyone other than their self, but I have to stay strong for my mom, she cared about me, and I care about her. She always said to me that "if you can find one person in your life that really cares about you then your doing good." I just wish I was with that one person now, mom I miss you so much._

_Ember McLain_

Danny looked at the first entry as he thought, _So you lost your mom Ember. Wow I don't know what I would do without my mom, or anyone of the people I care for most in this world; mom, dad, Jazz, Tucker, and Sam. No wonder she makes fun of my relationship with Sam, she never had anyone other than her mom, which according to this she lost at a young age. I wonder if she ever found anyone else that cared for her. _Danny flipped to a latter entry in Ember's diary, and it read.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was one of the worst days of my life, and to think it started good with me finally finding a family. Little did I know that this is the worst family of all time, I was better off in the foster home. At first they acted as if they wanted me; the dad, mom, and their daughter looked thrilled to have me, but that change when we made it into their car. They told me that, "I'm lucky they are taken me in, and that I will do whatever they say because I'm nothing more than their slave." _

_I hate that word slave. When we made it to their house they made me clean all of it, do their laundry, and cook for them, something I don't know how to do. They forced me to cook again and again until I got it to their liking; they even threaten to beat me. I'm not lucky at all they took me in, I'm not, the foster home was way better than this life._

_Ember McLain_

Danny looked at that page of the diary nearly heart broken as he thought, _I think I understand why Ember is the way she is now, her human life seems horrible. I don't think I need to read anymore, Ember wanted to keep her past hidden and now I know why._

Danny closed the diary and was just about to head back to the place Ember and him were staying when he heard a shout from Ember. "There you are dipstick! Now tell me what are you doing with my diary?!"

"I was just. Well, you see I just had to read it in order to understand you. I only read it so we can make a connection, and that's all. I'm sorry for reading it Ember, I didn't know," Danny said as he backed off a little, but still giving the diary to Ember.

Ember grabbed the diary with a look of anger in her eyes and said, "Listen dipstick I told you before that I didn't want my human past to be known by you or anyone else. It's in the past, it's doesn't matter anymore."

"But it does matter; the past is what shapes who we are today. Now I know your past was bad, but I know you can find someone that cares for you if you just give them the chance. I feel I understand you better now that I know how your past was like, I understand why you are the way you are."

Ember starred at Danny for a moment with anger and confusion in her eyes as she thought, _Why is he doing this, does he really understand me better now? Maybe he does, but no one can understand the pain I went through in my human life._

"Listen dipstick I won't fight with you for reading my diary but to make sure that no one ever reads this again…" Ember said as she burn the diary in blue flames, and tossed it to the ground to finish burning.

"Hey girl are you done cleaning so I can go to bed already," a voice that came from the near by house said. It took Ember by surprise, but caught her attention all the same. She flew closer to a near by window and looked in.

Ember saw her human self; red hair instead of blue, without her white skin, and she looked younger. Her foster dad was yelling at her for taking so long to clean the house. Human Ember was crying, tears were poring down her face. Ghost Ember was starring at the scene in horror as a few tears fell from her face to the ground.

Danny looked at Ember and then through the window and noticed that it was human Ember. He turned to Ember who suddenly rose up in anger. She was going to go in the house and kill her foster dad, but Danny grabbed hold of Ember just in time.

"What are you doing? Let me go," Ember said ready to fly off and kill her foster dad the second Danny let go of her.

Danny pinned her to a near by fence, and said, "Listen Ember I know you're mad and you want to kill that guy, but you can't. We can't interfere with the past; we could change everything, and make everything worst. Trust me I changed the past once, and it all turned out worst in the end, but I was able to change it back."

Danny saw that Ember calmed down somewhat so he let her go. She just walked a little closer to the house and said, "I'm sick of the past, I'm tired of this place! I don't want to relive my past and I won't."

Ember then started to remove her time belt as Danny said, "Ember don't…" Right when Ember removed the belt Danny grabbed hold of her shoulder, and Ember turned and looked into Danny's eyes. They both looked into each other's eyes in wonder just when the time portal sent them both back to their present.

_**Author Note: **__So like I said sorry for being a little late, and like I said last chapter a lot of Danny and Ember. The next chapter will have every main character, just like chapter 2, but it will have more Clockwork than the other characters. I wanted to put a page of Clockwork at the beginning of this chapter, but I felt it would be too long and I sort of wanted at least one whole chapter just to have Danny and Ember, so hear it is._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing, hope you enjoy, and by the way I know theirs a lot of spelling errors, I'm not at spelling, but I this story goes off big I will rewrite and get someone to edit my rewrite. I just might do that anyway, but I still have to finish the story first. The story will have about 10 to 15 chapters, not sure yet because I don't have the whole plot lined up for Dani and Jin yet, so if you have any ideas, mind you they have to do something with them getting closer, thanks._


	4. Inner Power

_**Author Note: **__Sorry for not updating in a while, but chapter 5 is almost done as well so it will be up shortly._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Inner Power**

The thing that grabbed Clockwork was covered in black clothes even his face was covered, all but his right eye. It was still speeding off with Clockwork into the vastness of the Boundaries of Time. The evil one was no where to be seen in this mixture of The Ghost Zone and the real world. The thing landed on a rock similar to a rock in The Ghost Zone, but it looked like something from the real world.

Clockwork starred at the strange thing that saved him wondering, _I didn't know anything lived in The Boundary of Time. I wonder who or what this thing is._

"You must have a lot of question Clockwork. About who I am, and why I saved you," the thing said to Clockwork.

"Well yes I do, but first I must know how do you know of me?" Clockwork said unable to come up with answers for the first time ever.

"I know of you Clockwork because you are the one of the chosen ones that will defeat the evil one forever. You see in this world of mine we don't have time to be measured, but we do see events of your world, both Earth and The Ghost Zone. These events happen at random times all over The Boundary of Time, and we only see pieces of what happens. However, the event that will lead to the evil one's defeat has been seen a lot because it involve mine world along with yours. The Boundary of Time is a place where no one can see what happens, and what happens here can never be changed; for it has no time to change.

"You and the evil one live outside of time in your world, for that is the reason you two are able to travel in this world. However, you don't have the training in this world like the evil one does. But, in this world you are more powerful than him, more powerful than me Clockwork. You think your powers only extend as far as your world, well you are wrong. You need training Clockwork if the evil one is meant to die forever."

"If I'm more powerful than the evil one, then why did you say I'm one of the chosen ones?"

"You are more powerful than the evil one only in The Boundary of Time. The reason for this all comes back to the creation of the Ghost Zone, the creation of The Boundary of Time, The Four, and where your powers over time came from.

"Lets start from the beginning then, The Four original ghost where created, how they were no one knows not even The Four themselves. They found out quickly of their ghost powers, and used them to create a world of their own, The Ghost Zone. However, even The Four did not have the power to create something out of nothing, so they tied The Ghost Zone to a life supporting planet, Earth. In order to do this though they needed to create a place that was beyond both Earth and The Ghost Zone; a place beyond time and space where Earth and the 

Ghost Zone would always be connected. This is the reason Earth cannot live without The Ghost Zone, and why the Ghost Zone cannot live without Earth. They became one world that shows the illusion of two separate worlds. The true connection, The Boundary of Time, can only be seen for those few that live outside of time because this place exist only outside of time.

"Now as for The Four they each held a part is creating The Boundary of Time and The Ghost Zone and with it created a world where some living thing from Earth go after dying. However, this was not what they intended to do, but it was too late to change it. This is where the evil one of The Four got power hungry. He wanted to rule over the new world along with taking over Earth as well, but the other three of The Four stopped him and imprisoned him. However, they knew one day he would return, so they prepared for that day by putting me in charge of The Boundary of Time, and you in charge of all of time for Earth and The Ghost Zone. They then gave up their ghostly lives to go someplace else. Some may call it dying, but it is much more than that, you see by doing this all their power became part of other ghost in The Ghost Zone, and since they lived outside of time their powers still reach out new ghost.

"Both you and me, Clockwork, as you know were already touched by their power in preparation for the evil one's return. You were given more of their power than me because you don't live in The Boundary of Time, and you were also given a small part of the evil one's powers. You see the evil one was imprisoned for a very long time, so he watched certain events unfold, and without really realizing it a small part of his power came to the ghost that travel through time the most, you Clockwork. In The Boundary of Time you are the strongest because you hold a piece of power from each of The Four. The power you got from the evil one gives you the power to kill a ghost, it was his creation when he turned evil, and now you and him are the only ones to have this power. You came to The Boundary of Time to find out how to kill a ghost and now you found that you had that power all along."

"I will guest that to unlock this power I must train as you said before, but before we start the training you have yet to answer two of my questions. One, who are you, and two, who else is one of the chosen ones?" Clockwork said.

"You already know who the chosen ones are, and you have already interfered with their past."

"So I was right about Danny and Ember."

"Yes. Now for the answer to who I am. My name is Shroud the protector of The Boundary of Time. And as for the training you guest right, and I will be the one to train you," Shroud said.

"I see Shroud so let us begin before the evil one shows."

"Not so fast Clockwork. I know that you knew many things that I've told you, but I still gave you much information about things you didn't know. However, now I must be the one asking you a question. How did you know that Danny and Ember were the ones that needed their past changed?

"I knew because before the three good ones of The Four gave themselves to go to another place they told me to _'Watch for the one who is part ghost, for he is the one you will change the most. Change his future you will see, and in turn good he will be. A girl's past you must change, and it will be revealed with a turn of a page. She will be born of a flame, but all she wants is fame. When the two become one, the evil one will be done.'_"

"I see so they gave the information you needed knowing what you would do with that knowledge. Enough of this talk though we need to start your training before the evil one finds us."

Shroud trains Clockwork to unlock his inner power given by The Four. They train for what seemed like years, but of course time does not existed where they were so really no time past at all. They saw many stories through the ages of Earth and the Ghost Zone, but none of them were important for their mission that they did not already know. They constantly traveled through The Boundary of Time hoping the evil one would not pick up their trail until Clockwork released his inner power. The more they traveled the more Earth like and less ghost like it became. They were heading for the Earth end of The Boundary of Time where they hoped to force the evil one back to Earth where he would be destroyed forever.

Clockwork stopped at the end of The Boundary of Time starring in the opposite direction waiting for what the battle that is meant to come as he says, "Are you sure I'm stronger than him here?"

"Yes, but like I said you can only release your true power here where all of The Four's power comes from," Shroud said knowing that everything, all of time, would be determined by the one battle that no one could predict for it would be in The Boundary of Time.

"I have learned how to release the power I have gotten by The Four, but two things bother me. One, how do I know for sure that I can beat him here, and two, how can I kill the evil one on Earth when I can't release this power there?"

"You know the secret to the second way to kill a ghost, and you can use it anywhere. However, the ghost you use on must be beaten…"

"Yes, I know. That is where Danny and Ember come in," Clockwork said as a dark could form in the horizon, the evil one was approaching.

"It's him. The time has come Clockwork for the first battle to determine the future must be held here and now."

Clockwork and Shroud looked at the black cloud of dust and notice the evil one was the cloud. "It looks like he took the form of dust and used it to spread himself all over The Boundary of Time in order to find us," Clockwork said.

"Looks that way."

The back cloud took notice of Clockwork and Shroud and slowly turned back into the beast form of the evil one as he said, "Look who it is Clockwork and Shroud the two people I have been searching for. It seems that the hunt for you Clockwork was longer and more enjoyable than I first thought. However, the hunt is finally over, and now the battle will begin."

Just then the evil shot out a massive display of hundreds of echo energy blast right at Clockwork and Shroud. Shroud took cover as he deflected a few dozen of the shoots. Clockwork on the other hand headed straight for the middle of the seemingly endless steam of echo energy blast. As he did so he powered up his time staff with untold amounts of echo energy, and fired the blast with explosive fiery just before the evil one's shoots destroyed him. Clockwork's blast broke through and destroyed nearly all of the echo energy the evil one sent at Clockwork. However, the remains of Clockwork's blast headed right at the evil one, who powered up his hand and swatted the remainder of the blast away.

"Where is your strength coming from Clockwork?" the evil one said as he glared at Clockwork.

"This is my strength in The Boundary of Time, I'm stronger here then anywhere," Clockwork said.

"Your may of gotten some strength from Shroud and The Boundary of Time. However, I'm still far stronger than you will ever be," the evil one said as he fired a powerful ghost ray at Clockwork.

Clockwork used his staff to deflect the ghost ray, and sent a ghost ray of his own at the evil one, but the evil transformed into his dark cloud form causing the ray to go right through him. The dark cloud surrounded Clockwork from all sides that were closing in on him, but before the dark cloud could consume him, Clockwork put up the ultimate ghost shield, which shined in the darkness. Clockwork summed his power to extend his shield, which caused the evil one to turn back into his monstrous form.

Meanwhile Shroud was not just hiding watching the battle unfold, he was sneaking around the battle careful not to draw the attention of the evil one. Clockwork and his plan was for Clockwork to hold off the evil one in a fierce battle while he would sneak around the evil one and wait for his chance to hit the evil one with everything he had. This would give Clockwork the chance to get a good hit on the evil one, which hopefully would cause the evil one to retreat back to Earth.

While Shroud slowly made it around the battle, the evil one transformed again into a ghostly appearances of a giant that had a giant hammer that pounded on Clockwork's shield. The shield was slowly breaking, in which he used his power to make the shield smaller, but stronger as he poured more and more of his echo energy into the shield, while the evil one pounded harder and harder at the shield with his massive hammer. With each swing of the hammer the ghost shield weaken more and more, until it began to crack. At that point it only took a few more swings of the hammer to break the shield no matter what Clockwork did. The hammer stuck the shield one last time and broke it to pieces, and as the hammer came crashing down to the ground with untold of force, Clockwork dogged the hammer just in time. The earth shattering boom cause an 

earthquake that Clockwork couldn't doge. As the Earth like rock came down all around Clockwork, he unleashed his power and blasted all the rocks away, and out of the dust, to the evil one's surprises floated Clockwork unharmed.

The evil one in his giant form attempted to strike Clockwork, but Clockwork used his staff to fire a vortex of swirling echo energy at the giant's feet, which caused him to fall. However, before he landed he turned into thousands of bugs that landed all over the battle field. These bugs surrounded Clockwork as Clockwork once again used his ghost shield. However, the bugs slowly ate through the shield causing Clockwork to blast his way out of the thousands of bugs that covered his breaking shield. Clockwork then opened up the clouds and summoned a huge blast of echo energy that covered anywhere the bugs were. At the last second the evil transformed into a rock creature that shielded him from the blast.

Meanwhile, Shroud got into place with the battle between him and Earth. Now all he had left to do was to wait for the evil one to let his guard down long enough to allow him to summon his power and blast the evil one with all his might. He waited and watched the most amazing battle ever; every time one of the ghosts seemed beaten they came back with even most power than before. The battle was so amazing that even Shroud, who was the protector of The Boundary of Time, could not look away from the amazing, but frightening battle.

The evil one in the form of the rock creature seemed to be able to withstand anything Clockwork thrown at it. Clockwork fired blast after blast, but nothing seemed to affect it. The rock creature attacked Clockwork with full forces, but Clockwork put a ghost shield, not around himself, but the rock creature. This stopped it, but it kept ramming into the wall of the shield. However, Clockwork put the shield around the rock creature, causing the rock creature to fall apart as the ghost shield around it broke.

The evil one was not done yet; out of the pile of rocks he formed back into his monstrous form, and started shooting at Clockwork wildly and angrily. Clockwork easily was able to either dodge or block this mad display, and as the evil one for the first time in the battle focused only on Clockwork, and nothing else. This was the perfect time for Shroud to strike, and with every once of his power he fired a massive blast directly at the evil one. The evil one was too focused on Clockwork to notice the blast, and he got hit directly with it, causing him to fall near the Earth end of The Boundary of Time. This gave Clockwork time to strike the evil one back to Earth, and with a smirk the evil one said, as he fell out of The Boundary of Time, "Fine Clockwork, we'll settle this of Earth, where I am more powerful than you and Shroud combined."

"So the battle's over Clockwork," Shroud said as he floated to where Clockwork was floating.

"Yes, but there are a few things that I must take care of before the evil one is taken down for good," Clockwork said as he gave Shroud his goodbyes and left The Boundary of Time.

* * *

**Clockwork in the Past**

Clockwork just arrived to the time and place that Danny and Ember were fighting. Danny just used his ghostly wail and Ember just used her guitar at the same time at each other causing a 

huge explosion that caused both Danny and Ember to go flying to the ground. Just when the explosion was over Clockwork made his way to the colletion where red and green echo energy still remained. He used the echo energy to write the word _connection, _and then used his staff to exit the seen.

* * *

_**Author Note: **__So I decided to write all the chapters from one person's view. Again I'm sorry about the lateness of this chapter, but chapter 5 is almost done. Chapter 5 will be about Dani and Jin, but don't worry after chapter 5 the next 3 chapters will be Danny and Ember. Thanks for reading and reviewing._


	5. Lost in a World

_**Author's Note: **__Sorry for updating so late again, but school is starting for everyone so the next chapter might take some time. I will try to get it done as fast as I can._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Lost in a World**

Dani and Jin were walking the streets of Los Vegas during midday. They have spent the last few days in the city by using Dani's ghost powers to sleep in empty rooms in the hotels. They would easily sneak into the all-you-can-eat restaurants without being noticed. During this time Dani and Jin have gotten to know each other very well, and became very fond of one another, but neither one told the other how they got their powers. For the first time in Jin's life he was actually happy, and Dani was happier than she's ever been, but what will happen when Jin tells Dani the truth about his powers.

"Wow it's such a beautiful day, don't you think Jin," Dani said as they walked along together.

"Yes, it seems to be, but there is something I need to tell you. About how my powers came to be, and how I know so much about ghosts," Jin said looking and sounding very serious, however that is how he acts most of the time.

"Wait, I should tell you how I became a halfa, or more the point how I came to be," Dani said sounding very serious like Jin. "You see I was never born, to say, like most people. I was made by a madman. He used DNA from this half ghost half human boy, I'm sure you heard of him, Danny Fenton/Phantom. Anyway he used his DNA to try to clone him, but he got me instead, and well he tried to use me to get to Danny. But I found out that he never cared for me, and so I saved Danny, and later on Danny helped save me. So now that you know the truth I hope you don't think of me as just some failed clone, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I was just scared you wouldn't, well like me that's all."

For a moment Dani looked into Jin's eyes with a very sad look on her face, and then she looked away seeming to wanting to take back everything she just said. Jin looked shocked at what he heard as he thought, _Wow so she must also know what it is like to feel as if you don't have a place in this world. To think that I came to Los Vegas to kill off people who deserve to die, but what I find is someone who is suffering like me. But should I tell her who I am. Yes, of course I should, she did tell me her secret._

"Dani," Jin said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Believe me I understand what it feels like to be a loner in this world. I myself am a loner just like you. You see my powers come from a powerful ghost that my father found on one of his expeditions. Well he didn't find the ghost to say, but he did find the container the ghost was trapped in for what seemed like since the drawn of time, but I wouldn't really know because I never exactly seen it. You see my father used this and some spells to seal the ghost within me when I was still in my mother's wormed. My father wanted power and nothing but. However, he did not want to risk his own body so he used his only son's, me. Very sick he was.

"But I'm getting off the point of my tale. When I was born my mother died because of the ghost within me. Unlike you, where you are half ghost, I am full human, just with a ghost within me; through it is separate from me. He messes with my mind, causing me to get very little sleep, and my father saw how unstable I, or his weapon, was becoming, so he tried to get me killed. However, instead of him killing me, I killed him by accident when he attacked me. After my father was dead I soon learn the truth about what I was, and about ghost. You see I search my father's files and documents, and so from that point on I became lost in this world.

"I hope you don't hate me for what I've done, Dani, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you when we first met, but I didn't want you to hate me."

"I don't hate you Jin, and I'm sorry about what happened to you. We really do understand each other," Dani said giving Jin a hug with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I think we do," Jin said as they broke apart from the hug still holding each other as they looked into one another's eyes, and slowly they both closed their eyes leaning in to kiss the other, and as their lips met all their troubled lives seemed to disappear, and for that moment the only thing that matter was each other.

They suddenly broke away from the kiss when technus shows up blowing apart the unlit street light they were standing under.

"I technus will rule over all of Los Vegas' electrical power and what not, and I will use all that power to spread my reach slowly across this planet," Technus said as he revealed his ghost self from the street light.

"Oh look who it is technus, you are so going to pay for interrupting our moment," Dani said as she changed into her ghost form, while Jin summoned some of the power from the ghost within him.

Technus jumped from lamp post to lamp post absorbing the electrical power until he came to a casino where he transformed the building into his own to attack Dani and Jin. Dani shoot at the building with no effect as Jin used his inner ghost to destroy the building with one blast. Technus came flying out, but Dani uses the Fenton Thermos that Danny gave her a few months ago, and she used it to trap Technus.

"So is there no limit to your power," Dani said as she landed next to Jin.

"Well to tell you the truth I don't know where that blast came from," Jin said looking slightly nervous.

Jin and Dani spend the rest of the day talking about each other. They wondered how Jin was able to use a ghost ray when he never had that power before. They talked about Dani's life into full detail, and told each other everything. The only thing they did not mention was who the ghost sealed within Jin was because they both knew that the ghost had to be evil if it was trapped since the beginning of time.

The sun was going down, and both Jin and Dani were hungry. They decided to sneak into an all-you-can-eat restaurant again. Dani turned into her ghost form and grabbed Jin's turning both invisible and intangible. Together they walked into the restaurant, and went under a table of an empty booth, and went back to normal. The restaurant was full of so many people that no one took notice of them. They made their way to the food and drinks, and then both sat down to eat yet another free meal.

"I can't believe the food today, it's amazing," Dani said taking a bite of the pork sirloin.

"Ya it is, kind of like you," Jin said to Dani.

Ever since their kiss Jin has been acting different around Dani; he has been nicer to her, giving her complements, and listening to her more intently than ever. He has never really liked anyone before until she came into his live; there was just something about her he could not explain.

"Thanks, you'll pretty amazing yourself," Dani said as she eats more of her food.

While Jin and Dani enjoy eating their meal Skulker in a new suit is watching them from a distance planning something.

"Last time my suit failed me, but perhaps if I get someone to upgrade it to be stronger, faster, and more stable than before I will be able to capture the halfa and the human boy that somehow can use ghost energy," Skulker said thinking out load. "But how do I get what I need for my upgrade."

Skulker looked into his night vision goggles and saw that Jin and Dani were fading out of the restaurant and flying into a near by hotel. Jin and Dani looked in a few rooms using Dani's ghost powers to be invisible and intangible to see if any of the rooms were empty, luckily they found an empty room very quickly and settled there for a bit. The room had two twin style beds, a dresser, a television, a chair, and a night stand by each of the beds. The room was dark, but Dani quickly turn on the lights and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

Jin sat on the bed thinking that he does not deserve to be happy like this. The feeling was so new to him that he felt sad about being happy; it just did not make since to him. His mind wondered about this, but another side of him, the ghost within him, was struggling to grow free. The seal was beginning to break again due to Jin's confusion about his past and present selves. His old self used the ghost within to kill evil people and ghost, but now ever since he met Dani he wonders if this real is the path for him, but then what is his place in this world. Jin's confusion also blinded him of the breaking of the seal, which allowed the ghost to slowly start to free itself from Jin's body, but only when Jin used its power.

Jin rested down on the bed as sleep for the first time in weeks slowly took hold of him. His blood shot eyes closed as he drifted off into a dream. Suddenly Jin saw himself with ghostly arms fighting a teenaged boy version of Dani; he thought it must be the Danny Phantom she was cloned form, and a blue flame haired teenaged ghost girl using a guitar as a weapon. Before the battle was over darkness came in a form of a black cloud that he thought was alive. He saw the darkness cover a vast land, but the dark cloud was not finished it spread across all of Earth until the planet blended into the blackness of space. Little could be seen of Earth as Jin was now looking from the moon, but shadows were seen like clouds moving, trying to rebel against whatever caused this.

Jin then looked away from the blacked planet to what he thought would be the vast ends of space, but instead he saw a young teenaged boy in a dark fog under a dead old tree. The features of the boy were hard to tell, but light from what Jin thought to be the boy's eyes and hair was coming out of the shadows. Jin could not make out any more, or even the color of the light because Jin's eyes went from compete darkness to a bright light, and when his eyes started to adjust the boy was gone and he found himself floating in the sky of normal Earth. He looked down to see a mighty battle raging on. He saw Danny and the ghost girl that he saw himself fright in a past vision he saw moments ago. He looked down at battle field for a second spotting himself fighting along side Danny and the ghost girl, and also with them he saw Dani and an orange haired teenaged human girl using guns to fright with us. However, before Jin had a chance to look out to see who they were fighting he woke up.

"Hey Jin are you awake?" Dani said looking down at Jin.

"Ya, where am I, what time is it?" Jin said slowly as he got up and looked around the hotel room.

"So you must have fallen asleep then, and to think I was beginning to think you never slept. Every time when I would go to bed you were awake, and then when I woke up you were still up like you never went to sleep."

"Well I really don't get much sleep, only an hour or two at most a night."

"So that's why your eyes are always bloodshot with bags under them."

Jin went to the bathroom to wash up knowing that after that dream sleep was out of reach for some time so he might as well enjoy the peaceful night. As Jin washed up Dani went out to the balcony and gazed at the clear night sky. The moon was no where to be seen in the sky, so the stars took full shape over the sky. However, the lights from Los Vegas over powered most of the stars. Dani looking below to the city streets, which were still very busy, thought, _I can't believe all this. Jin seemed to come out of no where and he turns out to be lost like me. It's only been a few days, but it seems like we known each other forever, and this feeling I get when I'm around him, I never want to let it go._

Dani turned from the sight of the city streets to the room they were going to stay for the night. She sat down on the bed Jin did not fall a sleep on. She removed the Phantom Thermos from her bag and looked at it for a bit thinking, _Danny I don't know what you been up to lately, but I hope you find someone that makes you feel this great. I know you think Sam is the girl for you, but I know she's not. You may be happy around her, but the way I'm feeling when I'm around Jin is different than that, it's far better._

Jin came out of the bathroom, and sat down on his bed looking at Dani as he said, "So you'll thinking about the ghost boy who shares your DNA."

"Ya, I haven't seen him since he gave me this. I didn't think I'll need it, but he wanted me to have some protection now that I'm known to ghost as a way to get Danny Phantom without really getting Danny Phantom, if that makes any since," Dani said putting the thermos away.

"You know when I was asleep a few minuets ago I think I saw him in my dream. I can only vaguely remember because the dream kept shifting and changing, but I think I saw him. If I remember right he looked like an older boy version of you, and he was with some blue flamed hair ghost girl who was using a guitar as a weapon."

"That's him alright, and the girl you saw him with must be Ember, Danny must have been in a fright with her," Dani said looking a little exceeded.

"No, they weren't fighting each other, I think they were fighting together against something else, but I couldn't see what, and even if I did the memory of it would have been gone by now."

"That's one unusual dream for someone who doesn't sleep. Danny and Ember are enemies and they would only work together under the most direr events" Dani said jokingly

"Ya and it's even more unusual because when I do dream, which is rarely it usually comes true."

"So do you think Danny is in trouble?"

"I don't know. The dream doesn't have to come to past, but that doesn't mean it won't. Anyhow there is no need worrying about it now we might as well as rest here tonight," Jin said as he gave Dani a quick good night kiss and got up to turn off the lights.

Dani laid down and went to sleep as Jin went out to the balcony to look out into the night like Dani did before. The night did not change much from when Dani looked out, but Jin noticed something in the distance watching them. Jin glared at the spot, but could not determine what or who it was. He then turned back to the room and headed for bed.

Jin laid motionless with his eyes close listening and waiting for whatever was watching them. Hour after hour past to no sound until Jin heard something land on the balcony. Jin did not want to reveal to whatever it was that he was still wide awake because he wanted to know what this thing wanted with him and Dani. The thing barely made any sound as it went into the room. Jin opened his eyes to see what was happening, but saw nothing. He knew it was a ghost, and so he decided to make his move. The ghost revealed himself to be Skulker when Jin woke up Dani. Skulker had taken something out of Dani's bag, and left with whatever it was.

"What was that about?" Dani said looking at Jin for the answer.

"I don't know, but he took something from your bag," Jin said looking at Dani's bag.

"Let's see," Dani said looking through her bag. "No, he took the Fenton Thermos. But why would he need the thermos he already has a place to capture ghost."

"I'm not sure, but I think it may have something to do with Technus."

"But what would Skulker want with Technus?"

"I don't know, but I think Skulker has been spying on us. You see I think I saw someone from a distance looking our way. I pretended to sleep in order to see what or who it was, and what he or she was after. It's my fault that Skulker got the thermos I just wanted to see what he was after."

"Don't blame yourself it's not like you took the Phantom Thermos. We'll just have to find Skulker and get it back."

"Ok then, there is no time to lose."

Dani in her ghost form flew out of the room into the city streets carrying Jin. They searched for a few hours, but did not find a sign of Skulker until he revealed himself to them. Skulker was different through; his normal armor was black and it contained Technus within it.

"Hello children, today is a glorious day. It will be the day when Skulker the greatest ghost hunter in all The Ghost Zone," Skulker said as Technus finished his sentence, "and Technus became one know as Skulktech."

"Together we will be known as the greatest hunter of all time," Skulker said as Technus added on, "and we will beat you two and use you as bait to capture the ghost boy known as Danny Phantom."

"Good job telling them our plan," Skulker said.

"What it's not like it will matter anyway, they are no match for us," Technus said.

Skulktech then attacked Dani and Jin with full force which caused them both to go flying. Skulktech came after them again, but this time Dani fired a ghost ray at them. The ghost ray sent them falling into a building. Jin got up and summoned his power and punched them so hard that they went through a few building before stopping. Skulktech was damaged so they decided to disappear into the night knowing they have a lot of work ahead of them if they really want to become all powerful.

Dani and Jin search for them until sunrise, but found nothing so they decided, or at least Dani decided to go to back to sleep until noon. They headed back to the room and Dani quickly dose off to sleep, but Jin laid awake all morning thinking of many things, and trying to remember the parts of his dream that he forgot.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So there's Jin and Dani's chapter, they don't come back until chapter 8. The next two chapters will have Danny, Ember, and Jazz. Thanks for reading and reviewing._


	6. Wanted Dead or Alive

_**Author's Note**__: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but I had a lot of writing to do in my classes last term, and I didn't feel like writing much due to it. Anyway I hope for like this chapter, and I hope I can get the next chapter up soon._

**Chapter 6: Wanted Dead or Alive**

Jazz laid awake on her bed restlessly letting time slowly disappear into nothingness. She was thinking about her missing brother, and what happened to him. At first she kept a positive attitude about it, and even now she would put on a fake smile acting as if she knew Danny was safe. However, the truth was she lost hope of her dear brother ever returning. They looked everywhere, even in the Ghost Zone, and they still could not find him; it was like he never existed in this time, like he was only a memory of the past. Jazz did not know why she felt so depressed about her dear brother's disappearance her thoughts on these issues forced needed sleep away from her troubled mind.

Her thoughts swayed from concerning issues of her brother to why she felt so sad about the whole affair, _Ya, Danny and me are close, but I've never felt this sad about anything before. I mean what if Danny is really gone forever, would he become a full ghost, or would he become something else. What if I never see my brother again, and what if he is really gone forever. He's never felt true love before, I know he may thinks he loves Sam, but in truth he doesn't, Sam is just not the right girl for him, and I know it. _Jazz reached for the piece of paper that once held a place in Ember's diary. _I just hope Danny doesn't turn out like Ember; feeling alone in this world without anyone that he truly loves. But what am I saying at least Danny has his family, and a few close friends, Ember didn't even have that. It sounds as if her life was horrible, and it turned her into this heartless person in her afterlife._

With that last thought in her mind Jazz got out of bed, and headed outside to where the fight between Danny and Ember was suppose to take place. The dark night glowed down on the gloomy version of Jazz as she slowly stumbled to the park with the weight of all the shadows of the world trying to hold her back, but she forced back and stumbled through all the hardships. When she made it to the park the sky grew darker around her, and as she gazed at shadows that invested the park desperately looking for some source of light a bright vortex of light came right in front of her. The light blinded her, but as the light faded into the darkness two figures could be seen, but it was hard to make out their features until the light faded completely. When the light was gone the appearances of Danny and Ember stood before Jazz with Danny's hand on Ember's shoulder yelling something that could not be heard.

"Danny is that you?" Jazz said with small traces of hope in her voice as her eyes recovered from the blinding light.

"Jazz, what are you doing?" Danny said as he and Ember got closer to Jazz making themselves visible to her.

"Danny I don't believe it, it real is you," Jazz said as she gave Danny a hug. "We have been worried about you for the last few days. We looked everywhere, but couldn't find you."

"You should have looked here in Amity Park, about four years in the past," Ember said like it was easy to find them, as she turned away still feeling angry about her past, but also feeling a little uneasy having Danny touch her which she thought to be a very strange feeling.

Jazz suddenly turned to Ember as for the first time realizing she was there, "Ember?! What are you doing here, with Danny?" she questioned being very confused with the whole thing. "And what do you mean 'four years in the past'?"

"It's a long story Jazz, but first I have to talk to Ember about a few things," Danny said facing Ember's back because she still could not bear to look at him for some reason.

"Like what dipstick, about how we shouldn't of came back to the present. About how I shouldn't of took off the time belt," Ember said trying to blow off some steam, but at the same time, deep down inside her, hoping that Danny would bring up her reason behind her removal of her belt, and talk to her about. Ember has never had anyone really to talk to since she was taken from her mother, and that was before she really had anything to talk about, but she was not going to get her hopes up with anyone because she felt it would just hurt her more, and so any feeling of hope lies deep within her.

"Well that wasn't exactly the smartest choice considering there's an all powerful evil ghost that even Clockwork can't stop, who is after us," Danny said angrily, but then he said calmly, "But that isn't what I wanted to talk about. I wanted know if you're okay, you were really upset back there."

"What, you think I was upset dipstick," Ember said as see turned around to face Danny. "Well I wasn't I was just sick of the past okay, and it was nothing more."

"You wanted to kill your foster father, and you're telling me you were not at least a little bit angry," Danny said angrily as he glared down Ember.

"I was not angry!" Ember said as blue fire flared up from her head.

Danny and Ember stood face to face glaring into each other's eyes enraged with one another looking as if they were about to clash, but Jazz got between them before they got the chance. "Listen I have no idea what you two are talking about, but it sounds as if we all are on the same side, and we shouldn't be fighting. Why don't you two just tell me what's going on, or at the very least we could head back to our house Danny everyone is worried about you," Jazz said.

"Look Jazz, I'm sorry but we can't go home, at least not yet, it's like I said the most powerful evilest ghost is after us, and the first place he'll look is my home."

"Now that is where you are wrong Danny Phantom," the evil one said in his monstrous form coming out of the shadows with Undergrowth, Vortex, and Fright Night. "I always know where you are, and even you Ember McLain, and look who else decided to join us, Jazz Fenton, Danny's older sister. It looks as if today is my lucky day, I get to kill three bothersome little pest with one stone."

"Listen to me you two we need to get out of here. The guy must be the evil one Clockwork warned us not to fight," the ghost boy said quietly to Ember and Jazz.

"But what are we going to do when he knows where we are all the time?" Jazz said not really knowing who this evil one is.

"Ya, maybe he knows where we are, but perhaps when might be a different story. I still have the time belt if I can somehow finger out how to work it, but you two need to hold on to me so when it does work you two will travel with me," Danny says quietly as he tries to unlock the controls to make the time belt work, while Ember and Jazz hold on to the ghost boy's arms.

"Enough of your useless talking, it is time for you three to meet your demise," the evil one said as he fired a huge blast of ghost energy at them.

"Come on dipstick, just get it to work," the blue haired ghost girl said.

"Hurry up Danny," Jazz said.

"Come on you stupid piece of shit work all ready," Danny said as he fiddled with the time belt, and finally as the blast was about to hit them Danny got the belt to work, and they vanished in a time vortex.

The blast made an explosion with a lot of dust and smoke, and as the smoke cleared nothing but a hole of blacked ash remained where Danny, Ember, and Jazz were moments ago.

"Where did they go sir, did your blast destroy every bit of them," the Fright Night said as he glared on at the remains of the explosion, and then to his master.

"No they are still alive," the evil one said with a smile on his face.

"So then where are they?" Vortex said very confused.

"The question isn't where are they; the question is when are they. Listen to me I will find Clockwork and finish him off myself, and you three track down the ghost boy, the rocker ghost, and the human girl using this," the evil one said as he took out three time belt of a different more evil form and a weird looking thing that was for tracking. "Use the belts to travel to the time they currently reside in, and use this to track them; it will tell you where and when they are, but it may be off a bit."

The Fright Night took the tracker as he, Undergrowth, and Vortex put on the time belts, and used the belt to travel to the time Danny, Ember, and Jazz went to. The evil one went on to find Clockwork in the only place he would go, to The Boundary of Time.

**In the Future**

Danny, Ember, and Jazz just landed in a future looking version of Los Vegas. The city was huge with streets in the sky, buildings that were taller than was possible in their present, and lights everywhere. Time affected this city greatly not only due to the looks, but also the people, or ghost, in the city. Ghost moved along freely with humans doing the stuff humans would do, it was a strange sight for Danny, Ember, and Jazz.

"So where or when are we?" Jazz said looking around the city.

"I think this is Los Vegas in the future, but what I'm wondering about is why are there both ghosts and humans living here together," Danny said pointing out a few ghosts walking side by side with humans.

"I don't know, but I think we should get out of here, it doesn't look safe."

"I do not believe it! It's her," Ember said glaring at a strip club as she flew off in that direction.

"Ember wait," Danny said as he flew off after her.

"Danny hold on..." Jazz said looking at the strip club Danny and Ember just entered.

Jazz took a look around and noticed a few wanted posters; the first one was of her brother Danny, but the picture was an older version of him. He was wanted for opposing the ruler of the world and the Ghost Zone, and he was considered to be a dangerous enemy, who was worth $80,000,000 dead or alive. The next wanted poster was of Ember, but again the picture was an older version of her, who was wanted for the same crimes as Danny. She was worth $78,000,000 dead or alive less than Danny because he is stronger than her; Jazz took a guess why she was worth less than Danny. The next poster was of Clockwork who was worth far more than even Danny and Ember combined, his total worth was $500,000,000. He was wanted for the same stuff as Danny and Ember, but also a few other crimes dealing with something about time, or the boundary of it, or something, it was faded so Jazz could not really make it out. Jazz grabbed these wanted posters, and then grabbed the others without taking much look at any of them until she got to the last one which was a picture of an older version of herself. She could not believe that she was wanted for the same crimes that Danny and Ember were wanted for. She looked at the old picture of herself shocked, and then she looked at her worth and it was for $20,000,000 why she was worth this much she did not know.

But she then quickly put her wanted poster at the bottom of the pile, and looked around for some means to hide herself before going off to find Danny and Ember. She spotted someone wearing a black hooded coat, and she pulled out the ghost gun that she kept with her and pointed it at the guy saying, "Now I don't want to hurt you, but just give me your coat."

The hooded man who was sitting down against a wall of some building looked up at Jazz glaring right into her eyes with his yellow blood hungry eyes saying, "Well look who thinks she is all big and bad just because she has a bounty on her head."

The hooded man got up quickly revealing himself to be a ghost, but before he could do any more Jazz shot the man knocking him out. Jazz was shocked, but then remembered that Danny may be in trouble, so she took off the black hooded coat, put it on, and headed to the strip club that Danny and Ember were at.

**At the Strip Club**

Ember rushed into the strip club took a quick look around and found the striper she was looking for, and headed right for her.

Ember grabbed the striper and said, "Hello big sis, did you miss me."

"What, wait, Ember?" the striper said.

"Who else did you think it was," Ember said as she threw her former foster sister into a table.

Everyone in the strip club stopped, and looked at Ember which most of them, at least the ones that were not too drunk, knew that she was the wanted rocked ghost girl, Ember McLain. Ember did not take notice of this; she was too focused on her foster sister ready to kill her with a blast. Danny walked in on this scene, and stopped Ember before she was able to fire her blast by holding her wrist so that the blast hit the ceiling.

"What are you doing dipstick?" Ember said as she struggled to get free from Danny.

"Well you were going to kill her," Danny said struggling to keep Ember at bay.

As Danny and Ember struggled with one another a ghost from the crowd gets up and heads to them. He reveals himself to be Skulktech as the Technus part says, "Well look who it is Danny and Ember," and then Skulker said, "Two of the most wanted people on Earth or in the Ghost Zone."

Skulktech took a shoot right where Danny and Ember were fighting, but they dodged the blast, and both of them fired back at Skulktech which caused him to crash into the wall. At this time the owner of the strip club called the cops, and the people in the strip club were either watching the fight cheering for Skulktech, or ready to enter the fight themselves. As Skulktech got up, the other fighters circle Danny and Ember who were back to back.

"So what do you think this is all about dipstick," Ember said ready and really wanting to fight.

"I think we must be wanted in this time just like Skulktech said," Danny said. "But for what I don't know."

"So do you think this is the time to try our move, or should we just waste some time beating the shit out of these guys."

"I think we should beat the shit out of these guys, it'll be more fun that way, and besides it will allow us to blow off some steam," Danny said as he shoot the first guy that attacked them.

"I was hoping you would say that," Ember said as she got out her guitar and joined the fight.

The strip club became this huge braw with Danny and Ember fighting a ton of ghost and some humans in which Skulktech lead. Jazz came in the strip club, and saw this fight taking place, but before she could do anything about it a ghost spotted her, and attacked her not really knowing who she was, the ghost just wanted to fight. Jazz points two of her ghost guns and fired rapidly as the ghost was in the air which caused the ghost to go crashing to the ground.

Jazz took off her hood and yelled, "Danny, Danny, where are you?"

"Jazz," Danny said as he knocked out one of the ghost attacking him, and flew over to Jazz. "What is it Jazz?"

"We have to get out of here; you, me and Ember are wanted for millions of dollars."

"Ya, so what, I think we can take them," Danny said as hundreds of police showed up some humans with powerful weapons from the future, and some powerful ghost some of the ghost also had weapons. "Or I may be wrong about that."

"Hey dipstick what should we do now, there is no way we can take them all," Ember said flying next to where Danny and Jazz were as she fired as many blast as she could.

"We need to find a way out of here, but this place is surrounded from all sides, even above us," Jazz said looking around for a way out as she blasted as many people as she could.

"Everyone stop, this is the law enforcement now we have reason to believe that Danny Fenton/Phantom and Ember McLain are here, and we will give you one chance to surrender. If you fail to surrender we will blow up this place and the surrounding area, so come out with your hands where we can see them," One on the police men said, and as he said the part about blowing up the building everyone, but the police, cleared the area. Danny, Ember, and Jazz now stood there surrounded by the police with no way out, but one.

"Dipstick I thinks it's time we show these guys the new move we been working on," Ember said ready to play her guitar.

"Fine, but I hope this works because if it doesn't we're all done for," Danny said as he used his ghostly wail and then Ember played her guitar.

The two blasts did not quite go together as well as either of them hoped, but it was enough to give them to breach a line in there forces for them to escape from. Ember and Danny, who was carrying Jazz, flew out of there as fast as they could. They were able to get away without anyone knowing where they went. Danny and Ember picked up some hooded cloaks like Jazz's just in case someone could see them when they turn invisible. The three of them were able to sneak into a room at one of the hotels without anyone picking up on who they were.

"So why is the police after us, and why did Skulktech say we are wanted?" Danny said looking out the window of the room to make sure no one was following them.

"This is why," Jazz said as she took out the wanted posters she took from before. "All three of us are wanted for the same crime, 'opposing the ruler of the world and the Ghost Zone.'"

"Wait the ruler, but Earth doesn't have a ruler, and I thought the Ghost Zone didn't have a ruler."

"Well it looks like someone rules over both of them now."

"Ya and it seems that the three of us are major enemies of his," Ember said.

"Ember you don't think that this ruler is the evil one," Danny said.

"It looks like it dipstick, and it would appear that we have to stop him."

"But you heard what Clockwork said, we can't stop until he learns how to."

"He can travel through time, I'm sure he is ready by now."

"Maybe, but we're not ready, not until we learn how to connect our blasts together."

"Ya I guess your right, but we should get some rest first, and then we'll work on it."

Danny, Ember, and Jazz decided to spend the night at the hotel each taking turns taking watch in case anyone was looking for them. Jazz took the first watch since she said she won't be able to get much sleep anyway. As Jazz watched the night sky out the window sleep took over Danny and Ember as they lay down in their beds.

_**Author's Note**__: Thanks for reading and reviewing, and again sorry for the late update. I hope to update soon, and the next chapter will be Danny, Ember, and Jazz again, and will be have a lot of Danny and Ember moments so hope you enjoy._


End file.
